


Wasteland, Baby

by Infamous_society



Series: Wasteland, Baby [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Light Angst, M/M, Rohan, Song: Wasteland Baby! (Hozier), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infamous_society/pseuds/Infamous_society
Summary: Legolas knows this destruction is merely the beginning.A journey through Middle Earth alongside its characters accompanied by Hozier songs.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Original Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/Original Male Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/Reader, Legolas Greenleaf/You
Series: Wasteland, Baby [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Wasteland, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the titular song of the series!  
> Sweet and short once again
> 
> Wasteland Baby by Hozier

_Solace - (noun) comfort or consolation in a time of distress or sadness._

  
Peace was not found in war. But a feeling of serenity overtook you as you sat, staring into the Rohan sky. Legolas next to you, slithers of weariness showing on his face. The same weariness that hung heavy over the plains of this land.

His hand clutched yours, soothing, reassuring. Fear and sacrifice had permanently intertwined your souls, etching his name into your every breath, his voice in every word you spoke. You had feared the war, you had feared his love, yet in this moment every worry seemed to calmly slip away into the dim of the night. Swords clashed, arrows flew, men fell - the sunrise shone with laments and anticipation. A new day would always dawn.   
  
  


Legolas dreamed and dreaded the same horrors as you, his mind only eased by the solace he had found when he stood by your side. Absentmindedly, his hand now moved to run gently through your hair. The air spoke of death, the grass of destruction, the silence of annihilation. A smile played upon his lips - he seemed unfazed.

Yearning washed over you, a wave crashing relentlessly on the shore of his love. An ocean you would happily drown in. Perhaps neither of you would live to sail across the sea.

“I remember the nights in Mirkwood, the rain lashing against our skin. I knew I loved you then.” A mere murmur, but it seemed to echo across the plains. You curled tightly into his chest.

“When you said my name for the first time, that’s when I knew I loved you.”

He hummed contently, the glow of the moon shining softly on his skin. A respite from the fire that burned wickedly throughout Middle Earth.

The clouds hung thick and close, as if trying to invade your moment of solitude - weeping of ruin yet to come, of slaughter that had already passed. The heat of battle did not frighten you, only the lost words and moments between you and Legolas that fell into the abyss of clamour. They burnt alongside the bodies on the pyres - the pleas of desperation during your brief separations, the mere seconds spent fighting alongside some other - smoke engulfing their figures, trailing high into the indifferent sky.

His name was carved into your bow, his string made of your woven hair; your souls were still next to each other in battle. The nights spent collecting firewood together after days of training, kindling your devotion, the flames hissing rumours of hidden love. Fire from the pits of Mordor now threatened to destroy such love.

Your eyes closed slowly, “Do you remember when I met Aragorn?”

“I only had been telling the truth,” a small flush appeared on the prince’s cheeks, the same colour as the oncoming sunrise.

“I knew how deeply you loved me then too.”

You reached up, tracing his face with your hand. Sorrow had not marred his beauty.

Leaning forward he kissed you softly, every expression conveyed in a brief instant. You felt his fear, his doubt, his hope.

“You believe we will survive another sunrise, my love. But you fear that we will survive another sunset.”

His hands stilled, “Perhaps we shall not survive to see another night like this.”

You smiled gently at him, “But if we do not, then I am glad I have seen it with you.”

“I know I love you still.”

Silence embraced the both of you like a comforting hug of home.

Orange spilled across the sky, Legolas’ face glowing amber, hair of pure gold. Slowly rising to your feet, Legolas stood tall next to you.

“This loss is not yet ours, for our love has just begun.”


End file.
